


Widdershins characters and their Personas

by Alunara_01



Category: Persona Series, Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Possible spoilers for the most recent Widdershins chapter, my musing on Widdershins characters having Personas, not really a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alunara_01/pseuds/Alunara_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't really a fanfiction story, more along the lines of my musing what Personas (inspired by the Persona series of games) some of the Widdershins characters would have, maybe why they have them and also the kind of role they would play in a battle setting of the Persona games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widdershins characters and their Personas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment by the user Hush on the latest Widdershins comics (September 3rd and 7th). Due to those comments I couldn't stop thinking about this and had already started compiling a simple list in my head :/.
> 
> I rated this as Teen and up because of the Persona titles being around 12+ and Mature for ratings though I think it should be safe for most since I'm not going graphic with battle situations and only talking about functionality. Who knows, I might add stories for each if I feel inspired :)
> 
> Explanations of why I chose certain things will be enclosed in these { explanation be written here :p }.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Persona Bio of Jack O'Malley.

**Bio**

**Name:** Jack O'Malley

**Role:** Protagonist (basically can choose to be whatever role by summoning various different personas)

{ Due to his abilities to see spirits/emotions and not be able to see his own I would think he'd be the best choice for this role because most Persona protagonists are considered blank slates and seen as "potential" (from the fact he can't see his own). Plus the latest circumstances in Widdershins are also adding up to giving further weight to him being in this role }.

**Weapon of choice:** His fists

{ as far as I'm aware he has not used any other weapon well in the few fights we see him partake in, in Widdershins. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong so I can make this more accurate :) }.

**Tarot:** The Fool

**First Persona:** Baba Yaga

From Slavic folklore, Baba Yaga is a supernatural being who appears as a deformed and / or ferocious-looking woman. She flies around in a mortar, wields a pestle, and dwells deep in forests in a hut that stands on chicken legs. Her temperament is unpredictable as she can appear as Donor, villain or even in an ambiguous role either helping or hindering those who seek her out. She is enigmatic and exhibits striking ambiguity with many facets that lead people to see her as a Cloud, Moon, Death, Winter, Snake, Bird, Pelican, totemic Matriarchal ancestress, female initiator, phallic mother or Earth Goddess. She also plays a maternal role and has associations with forest wildlife and sometimes witchcraft.

{ I chose this as O'Malley's first persona because most see Baba Yaga as the typical witch figure when first hearing about her but as seen from just the first part of her wikipedia page (which my description is based on), she is much more than that and is described as being multi-faceted as well as ambiguous, both portrayed as a benefactor and villain. I think this suits 'The Fool' card well as it parallels the theme of potential and the road yet to be walked upon as she represents the stereotypical roads of good and bad and neutral }.

 

 

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the persona bios of the rest of the characters I tagged are on their way soon.   
> If you feel you want more "information" in the bios (such as if you really want to know the base stats or what I believe the persona's attacks would be), let me know and I'll see if I can make more subsections for it if needed.


End file.
